<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jealousy equation by atinywooyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408708">jealousy equation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung'>atinywooyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Milestone Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you let your gaze linger a little too long, maybe you danced a little too close to someone that isn’t him, but you definitely wore your tight dress for him tonight and his intense, lust-filled gaze as he cuts the distance short between your bodies, is exactly what you wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Milestone Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jealousy equation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <b>❖ WARNINGS:  graphic depictions of sexual intercourse, unprotected sex (use condoms, kids!), penetrative sex, fingering, dirty talk, semi-public sex, hair pulling.</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a second, the music turns loud in your ears at the bathroom’s doors swing open behind your back.</p><p>Your gaze drifts off from your own reflection up to his face, staring at you in the mirror, lips taught and gaze intense as he finds your eyes.</p><p>The music turns muffled again as the door closes behind his back as he steps forward and you turn around to stare up at him with a knowing smirk drawn on your red-tinted lips.</p><p>The violet neon lights cast nice shadows on his face and turn his silver hair into a pretty shade of lavender that makes your insides churn in appreciation. <em>Delicious</em>, you muse whilst licking your lips.</p><p>You tilt your head a little to the side just to expose your neck to him, totally not oblivious to the way his eyes are glued on you, skimming over your body and the tight shimmery dress you decided to wear for the night in nothing but utter desire.</p><p>“Like what you see?” You ask, your tone purposefully sultry, laced with the clear lascivious intentions you’ve had in mind the entire day thinking about him, about this moment.</p><p>You lean on the sink behind your back allowing the dress to ride up ever so slightly just so you can expose your legs even more and consequently provoke him further.</p><p>His eyes seem to darken, his lips forming an even tighter line as he exhales loudly and takes a few steps towards you.</p><p>“Very,” he says, voice strained as he cuts your distance short and puts his hands on you, his left one on your waist and the other tightly wrapped around your thigh in a possessive manner that gathers goosebumps on your flesh, “Wish it were only<em> mine</em> to see.”</p><p>His whisper is husky in your ear as he leans forward, his warm breath hitting your skin causing you to shiver.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” You ask, tilting your head backwards so that you can look inside his eyes as you lift your right hand to caress his cheek.</p><p>He inhales loudly, closing his eyes before gulping down heavily as if trying to steady his mind.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you were dancing with Wooyoung earlier, I’ve seen the way he was looking at you,” he says, voice barely above a whisper and, despite his efforts, he cannot hide the hints of jealousy and anger laced through his words.</p><p>Maybe you did let your gaze linger too long, maybe you did dance a little too close to the other boy tonight but, truthfully, it had all been for him. The entire time, your mind was filled with him, your eyes were searching him, yearning to find them glued on your body and the way it moved under the lights.</p><p>“I don’t care about Wooyoung, you know that. You’re everything I want,” you say, your gaze searching for his own so that he can see the truth reflected in your eyes, in the way your pupils are blown out with excitement just by having him like this before you, his hands pressed on your body, and so close your breaths start mingling together.</p><p>You brush your nose against the tip of his own as you lift yourself up to sit on the marble counter behind your back, your eyes shining with mischief as your hands find purchase on the back of his head to pull him forward so that you can steal a brief kiss from his pouty mouth.</p><p>“Is that so?” Yunho’s voice is softer now but the slight-on-edge look remains still across his features, jealousy seeping out of him in warm waves that keep you shivering, especially when his hands roughly grab your knees to pry your legs open and welcome him right in between, where he clearly belongs.</p><p>“Yeah,” you whisper, letting your noses touch again, your eyes almost closing as if you were about to kiss him again, “You know… I’ve been thinking about you all day.”</p><p>Yunho chuckles, shaking his head lightly before tilting it to the side so that his lips can ghost over the tender skin of your neck.</p><p>“Have you?” He asks, his voice low as his hands travel from your knees up to your waist so that he can pull you forward into him, just enough to allow very little space between your bodies, “And what have you been thinking about?”</p><p>“Us,” you wet your lips, closing your eyes the second his mouth attaches to your skin to torture to the spot under your ear, something he knows very well to be your weakness, “Like this…”</p><p>Yunho’s mouth opens and his teeth playfully nib your earlobe, making you sigh at the sensation as his hands travel to the small of your back to press you into his body further.</p><p>Goosebumps gather on your flesh as you feel his sex pressed against your core quickly hardening with the sensation of your heat surrounding him.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asks, voice husky with desire as he starts sucking on the tender flesh of your neck to leave a mark there for everyone to see, “Were you thinking about me kissing you like this as you were dancing with Wooyoung?”</p><p>“Yes,” you whimper out, your eyes firmly shut as another sigh escapes your parted lips and your back arches for him, your body clearly eager to receive more of his attention.</p><p>“Were you imagining my hands on your hips instead of his?” He presses forward, his voice rough as he travels southward to bloom another purple flower on your skin, this time right under your exposed clavicles.</p><p>“Yes,” another whimper is your response to both his words and his expert mouth roaming all over your skin.</p><p>The thin straps of your dress fall from your shoulders as he pulls you into him further, slightly bending your back so that he can have better access to your chest and mark his passage there.</p><p>“Then why were you dancing with <em>him</em>?” There is anger in his voice now, laced with all the raging passion burning through his body and again, you shiver under his touch and wet your lips in an attempt to steady both your heart and mind.</p><p>“I knew you were looking,” you say, your voice barely above a whisper as you open your eyes to search for his own.</p><p>“Is that so?” He asks, lifting his gaze to fix it upon your face, his lips drawn into a tight line, “Were you trying to make me jealous?”</p><p>“Maybe…” you whisper, wincing as his hands pinch your sides at that, his teeth troubling his bottom lip whilst he keeps staring at you, fire burning in his onyx irises, “Did it work?”</p><p>He chuckles slightly, shaking his head in disbelief before attaching his mouth to your skin anew, this time with even more fervor.</p><p>“Oh, it did, you naughty girl.” He mumbles against your skin as he marks another spot on your soft flesh in his endeavor to make it well known that you are his and his only.</p><p>His hands travel down to your ass to give it a not-so-gentle squeeze and then, his slender fingers hook on the hem of your dress to pull it upwards and give him even more access to your body.</p><p>You sigh loudly at the sensation of his fingers on your naked skin and you close your eyes once more, letting him do whatever he wishes to do to you.</p><p>His mouth relentlessly explores your skin, eager to mark more and spell his name across the supple flesh so that everyone knows you belong to <em>him</em>.</p><p>His teeth close around the hem of your dress and pull it slightly downward, granting him even more territory to conquer with his heavenly lips.</p><p>You shiver and whimper out his name as he sucks hard on the soft expanse of your chest, barely a few inches above your left breast.</p><p>“I like it when you say my name like that,” he whispers, his tongue licking the battered skin to alleviate the slight pain his lips brought to it.</p><p>Your back arches at the sensation, your teeth sinking down on your bottom lip as heat starts pooling down your core.</p><p>“I could listen to it forever,” he presses forward, his hands moving up from your ass to your chest so that he can completely pull down the thin dress and reveal your entire chest to him, leaving you almost completely bare before him.</p><p>His lips immediately close around one of your nipples to suck on the turgid bud until it hardens completely in his mouth, eliciting a moan out of you.</p><p>“Yunho,” you call out his name again but this time your hands are pushing him away instead of pulling him towards you, “We’re in a public bathroom,” you whisper, suddenly hyper-aware of the muffled music coming from the club and the fact that the door is very unlocked and accessible to everyone inside the building.</p><p>“So?” He asks, ignoring the way your hands are gripping his shirt so that he can keep exploring your breasts to his volition.</p><p>“Someone could see-ah! Someone could see us,” you can’t help but sigh and whimper for him under his ministrations, your heart hammering in your chest with both fear and excitement.</p><p>“You should have thought about that before provoking me, baby girl,” he says, eyes burning like fire as they fix on your face whilst his lips keep savouring your hot flesh.</p><p>“Yunho,” your voice sounds pleading, your words trying to push him away whilst your hands start pulling him back towards you as the arousal starts clouding up your thoughts the more he bites and licks and sucks on the tender flesh of your breasts.</p><p>“What if someone comes in?” You ask, your voice weak even to your own ears as you try to reason with both him and your own desire.</p><p>He chuckles slightly on your skin, the sound sending shivers to run up your spine as he lifts his head up so that he can stare right inside your eyes.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn, baby girl, let everyone see who you belong to,” the words have barely the time to leave his mouth before he is kissing you full on the lips, stealing your breath away.</p><p>Your eyes close automatically just like your lips part for him, gladly welcoming his tongue inside your mouth to set your whole body on fire.</p><p>He savours your taste as if this might be your very last kiss, he grabs your skin as if you might disappear under his touch and he grunts your name as you bite on his bottom lip, pulling it slightly downward in the heat of the moment.</p><p>“You are driving me absolutely insane,” his voice is thick with arousal, mirroring your very own, pooling between your legs like waves hitting the shore.</p><p>“I want you,” you whimper out, tugging on his buttoned shirt to force it open, completely disregarding the buttons that fall on the ground rendering it impossible for him to button it back up nicely once you’re done.</p><p>Your fingers eagerly caress his chest, marvelling at his toned muscles and the way they tense under your touch, his breath hitching in your ears as he whispers your name with pleading desire.</p><p>You run your hands across his torso, slowly moving them southward so that you can open his black jeans and bring some relief to his confined sex.</p><p>You lick your lips in anticipation as the hem of his black boxer briefs comes into view and as your fingers tug on it, you watch him shiver, his grunt filling your ears as you slowly pull it downward along with his jeans to reveal his turgid member.</p><p>Yunho’s cock stands tall before you, its tip slick and shiny with pearls of pre-cum that have your mouth absolutely watering for him.</p><p>You look up to him, eyes big as your fingers travel down his length with the gentlest of touches, and you bask in the way he grunts in appreciation, his bottom lip trapped under the vice of his teeth.</p><p>You slowly start pumping him, your thumb caressing the tip of his cock every time your palm stops right under it, teasing him in a way that has him shivering under your touch.</p><p>His lips part and soft delighted sighs escape from his mouth as you slightly increase your speed, saliva falling down your mouth to reach his cock and turn it slicker in your hand so not to chafe him.</p><p>His mouth attacks your skin all over again, even more fervently now as the excitement is nicely building inside of him because of you and the amazing touch of your hand.</p><p>Just as a smirk draws on your lips, he reaches a hand between your legs to palm your core and chuckle at the way your panties are completely wet, definitely tarnished beyond salvage by your sleek arousal.</p><p>“So wet,” he muses under his breath as he pushes his fingers past the hem of your flimsy underwear so that he can tease your core in return.</p><p>You whimper at the sensation of his digits suddenly pressed against your clitoris and his teeth grazing the skin of your neck as he wickedly smiles.</p><p>You wet your lips once more, your body turning firing hot under his touch as he keeps rubbing his fingers against the sensitive bud at the same speed you have set upon his turgid member.</p><p>Yunho lets out a gasp as your hand grasps him a little bit rougher to give him a strong and fast pump bound to leave him breathless.</p><p>He bites the soft skin of your neck in return, eliciting a chuckle out of you as you resume your slow and torturous tempo between his legs.</p><p>As he leaves your neck you steal a kiss from his mouth, your tongue desperately seeking his own as you close your eyes to abandon yourself to the sensation of his lips, mingling with yours.</p><p>A contented sigh leaves your mouth as he tilts his head a little to the side to place a tender kiss on the side of your mouth.</p><p>The act is sweet and simple and yet, it makes you feel loved and cherished more than his hand inside your panties or his sex rocky hard for you within your grasp.</p><p>The words “I love you” dance on the tip of your tongue, ready to be spilled out in the heat of the moment but you fall silent as soon as you open up your mouth because his fingers are suddenly moving past your slit, curling inside of you with utter precision, cutting the air out of your lungs.</p><p>Yunho’s eyes are fixed on you, mesmerized by the sight of you so abandoned to him and the pleasure he can provide. Your neck is completely exposed to him, your head tilted back as you try to suppress the contented mewl roaring inside your chest and he’d gladly attach his mouth to the sweet spot if it weren’t for your arched back, offering him an even more succulent treasure.</p><p>His lips latch onto one of your breasts, the perked up bud fitting inside his mouth as if it were made to be there, to be teased and pleasured by his tongue and teeth.</p><p>His digits curl inside of you once more, making your eyes roll back as he pushes himself further down your core in the desperate search of your pleasure spot.</p><p>The squelching sound of your wet core fills the room, the music not nearly loud enough to cover your ragged breaths, his little grunts and the growing of your arousal.</p><p>Yunho’s mouth leaves your slick-with-saliva breast and he presses his forehead against yours, inhaling deeply as he stares inside your eyes whilst letting his slender fingers slowly slide out of you.</p><p>“Panties aside, baby girl,” he whispers, his voice hoarse and thick with trepidation.</p><p>You gulp down heavily and leave his cock after another generous pump so that you can hook your fingers around the wet fabric and move it to the side for him, furthermore exposing your core and the extent of your libidinousness.</p><p>He needly kisses your mouth, all sloppy and tongues and teeth and saliva dripping down your chins and you bring your free hand up to his head to grasp his hair and pull him even more forward into you, eager to have more and more and <em>more</em>.</p><p>Mirroring your own desire, he aligns his cock to your entrance and as he steals your breath away with his lascivious tongue, he thrusts into you, pushing himself up to the brim with one swift movement.</p><p>Your walls madly contract around him, welcoming him in with rather ease as if the stretch he provides is how it should always be.</p><p>You call out his name in a soft sigh and he pulls his hips slightly backwards just to let them sink back into you a second later, forcing your eyes to whiten in utter pleasure.</p><p>His pace is slow at first, rough and heavy in his eagerness to conquer you, claim you as his as he had been yearning to do for the past few hours, watching you dance and flirt and talk with other boys that weren’t him.</p><p>Your free hand tightly grasps the counter under your butt-cheeks in the effort of keeping yourself steady on the small surface as he keeps roughly rocking into you.</p><p>His forehead is pressed against yours again, his eyes never leaving your face to drink up every little twist on your features, to capture the way your eyes light up or close as he hits a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>A mewl rolls off of your tongue as the tip of his cock brushes against the most pleasurable spots of all and in an instant, he is relentlessly battering your core, eager to bring you down screaming his name for everyone inside the club to hear.</p><p>He hooks his fingers around your thighs and pulls you into him so that you have no choice but sink on his angry-red cock, meeting his pace with your just-as-much eager hips.</p><p>Everything turns white as he grunts your name and you coat his length in slick stripes of utter bliss, your body quivering before him, eyes closed shut and mouth open in a silent moan.</p><p>Your legs are still trembling from the sudden high when your feet land on the floor and his hands roughly turn you around, pushing you forward against the counter.</p><p>You open your eyes to find him staring at you, his black eyes filled with lust as he drinks up the absolute mess he has made out of you.</p><p>You arch your back and lift your chest up to stare at him through the reflection and as you whisper his name once more, he pulls your panties down your legs and pushes himself right back inside of you.</p><p>“Look at you, so eagerly taking my cock,” he muses, voice hoarse as he forces himself to keep a steady and slow pace inside your battered pussy.</p><p>The hands that were around your waist move upwards to meet your breasts and engulf them in their grasp as he pushes himself completely inside of you, basking in the way your walls tighten around him in a welcoming embrace.</p><p>You push your hands up on the mirror to keep yourself standing and as you plea him to move, Yunho’s rough thrust turn relentless once more.</p><p>“Whose pussy is this, uh?” He asks with a grunt as one of his hands flies to your hair so that he can tug on them, force you to tilt your head back and stare at him through the mirror.</p><p>“Yours,” you whimper out, your lips trembling as another wave of pleasure rolls all over your body, turning your legs into jelly, “Only yours.”</p><p>“Never forget that, baby girl,” he whispers in your ears with a particularly hard thrust that earns him a moan and another squelching release.</p><p>“I’m going to fill your cunt and you’re not allowed to spill a single drop, are we clear?” He asks as you desperately try to catch your breath and stop your body from quivering so badly beneath him.</p><p>“Y-yes.” You whimper, your eyes opening to fix on his face once more as he grunts and halts his movements to tint your walls in white.</p><p>You whisper his name again, in that way that always drives him mad with desire and he places a gentle kiss between your shoulder blades, pulling out of you with a limp shaft and a cocky smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Look at you, baby,” he says, his voice gentle and filled with pride over the state he has reduced you to.</p><p>You lift yourself up from the counter to take notice of what a mess you are: your make-up is smeared all over your face, your hair is a mess, your poor dress is all scrunched up and probably ruined beyond salvage, not to mention the poor panties discarded on the floor. Still, you look like the happiest person alive and that is because <em>you are</em>.</p><p>Well-fucked, contended and incredibly loved.</p><p>“Now don’t forget, you cannot let a single drip out of your lovely pussy,” he admonishes you, with a quick slap on your naked ass.</p><p>As a reflex, you quickly shut your legs close, eager to keep his semen inside of you just like he wants you to. Pleasing him, after all, is what you desire the most.</p><p>Getting back inside your dress proves to be an arduous task, though, when you are desperately trying to keep your walls clenched tightly for him, eager to follow his orders at the best of your abilities and you are quite sure he knows this because his eyes shine with mirth, the cocky smirk still drawn on his swollen lips.</p><p>Turning your back on him, you wash up your face and try to adjust your hair at the best of your abilities to give yourself a somewhat presentable look though there is no way you could ever erase the “well-fucked” look on your face, nor his, for that matter.</p><p>Still, a wicked smirk appears across your face as you turn towards him once more, ready to leave the confinement of the club’s bathroom and reach the more comforting four walls of your shared apartment.</p><p>You exit the bathroom with his hand tightly wrapped around your waist and you wonder if your friends have noticed how long the two of you have been away, if they got an inkling of what was happening a few meters away from them or if they just assumed the both of you had left a long time ago.</p><p>As you walk through the club with your secret tightly lodged within you, you look at the drunk faces of your peers with a smile on your lips.</p><p>Nobody seems to know what just went in behind those thin doors,  nobody seems to have heard nor seen anything but as you walk out the front door you wonder, has the security guy that watched you two leave just now really missed the pearly white stripe running down your inner thigh?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>